


Gold

by LuciaWilt



Series: My Little Diamond [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brendol is Armitage's father, Daddy Kink, Fancy Balls, Father Figures, First Meetings, Imperial Hux, Imperial Hux AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Daddy, and Diamonds, gala - Freeform, gold - Freeform, lots of those, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol wants to take his son to an Imperial Officer gala. Orson Krennic just so happens to be there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> Because why the hell not am I right? This is an Imperial Hux AU btw
> 
> And Luke's outfit is kind of based on her's, just the pants obviously opaque instead of transparent XD
> 
> http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120914213939/fireemblem/images/7/7d/L_olivia.jpg

Armitage was flushed head to toe as he walked a step behind his father. As the son of one of the highest ranking officers within the Empire, he had to be on his best behavior. Not only that, but he himself was an up and coming star within the vast armed forces. This was his chance to butter up to those higher ranking officers, brown nose them to one end of the galaxy and back. His father had made damn sure Armitage knew what he was there for. It was a social outing, yes; but it was a political outing first and foremost. 

The two of them walked through the large opening to the old fashioned gala hall. There were giant banners holding the Empires symbol strewn around the room. Nearly entire back wall was made of glass looking out upon the glistening waters of the lake. Since it was at night, they had wrapped silver and red lights around the pathway that followed the water. In turn, it danced upon the surface; shining a unique pattern outwards. “Follow me Armitge.” Brendol, his father said. Since Armitage had been doing so well, had climbed the ranks so fast; his father had become far more amiable to him, there suddenly was a reason for Brendol to be proud of his son.

Not that Armitage cared. Really, he could care less. He had done it for himself; had made himself proud rising so quickly through the ranks. One day, he would take his father’s position, then move onto even greater heights. Even if he had to kill his father to do it, he would make his a dreams a reality. Alas, that was for other joyous occasions. At the moment, he had to act like Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux’s intelligent son who defied all the odds. It was not exactly paying a roll considering he had done it. It was just that he would have to tone down the homicidal thoughts. The two of them finally got to the main room. There was a large crowd milling about, all talking comfortably with drinks in their hands. There was a warm glow upon everything in the room. It only highlighted the extravagance of it all. Brendol dragged his son forwards through the throng of officers and their significant others. This close to them, Armitage could only hear the men and women talking of economics. It gave him pause. Weren’t they at a military gala? What would they need to talk about economics for? Sure, money was one of the largest factors of having a successful army but….He was just stunned that every single group they passed were talking about it. 

“Here we are. Hello.” Brendol stopped short, giving Armitage just enough time to do the same. They had come upon a circle of only officers, none of their partners in sight. From the placards on their chests, none of them outranked his father. Armitage glanced at the older man from the corner of his eye before stepping up beside him. “This is my son Armitage Hux.” They all turned their eyes onto him. It was a good thing he had worked so hard to get where he was. He had grown and gained quite a bit of weight, ending up at 6 foot one inches. Even though he was not as big as he hoped to be, it wasn’t a little padding couldn’t fix. So he wore his formal long black coat as he shook all the men’s hands, listening to them as they introduced themselves. Right away, Armitage had the names in his mind. If he was going to get anywhere in the ranks, he had to know other’s names. For quite some time, they just stood there and talked. It made Armitage turn to look at his father occasionally, to see just what he was doing. It seemed as though he was truly invested in the conversation. Well, that was until all the men that faced Brendol and his son went into a tight salute. The two turned around and came face to face with Director Krennic. He had a rather warm smile on his face; though that didn’t take away form Armitage’s anxiety. Orson Krennic was…he was one of the reasons he had gotten so far. Armitage used the man as something to look up to. So just like the men behind him, he immediately went rigged. His hand nearly slapped his forehead he saluted the Director so fast.

Brendol, on the other hand, let out a loud gut level laugh. The two older men shook each other’s hands; one of Director Krennic’s going up to let the younger officers relax. “Is your lovely wife not with you this evening?” The Director asked Brendol. Armitage’s father simply shook his head with a smile; than reached over to Armitage. One of his large hands slapped against his shoulder. He tugged him over so he was standing in front of the Director. 

“I have got my boy Armitage. He is quite the up and coming star.” They talked like they were old pals. Armitage was taken aback. Not once had his father said anything about the Director outside of a work setting. So he felt his face flush when he gripped Orson Krennic’s hand a little too tightly. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir!” Armitage nearly squeaked out as he bowed deeply, nearly making a 90 degree angle with his body. The Director just laughed nearly as hard as his father did. 

“You got a lot of spunk in you kid. Work that in the right way and you may just get somewhere.” Armitage immediately took the older males words to heart. As he grew up, he looked up to Orson Krennic so much that he occasionally thought of the grey haired man as his father instead of Brendol.

“I thought you said you would wait for me over there Krennic.” The voice sounded like a bell. It was sweet and gentle like honey in a spring morning. All three men turned to see where the noise came from. And Armitage’s breath almost stopped.

The young man standing behind Orson Krennic with two glasses in his hand… well he looked ethereal. Armitage doubted he could be human. There was just no way. No human looked that glowing, that happy. At least no any humans Armitage knew. He was shorter than the three by a lot, perhaps around 5 foot 8 inches. His hair and skin were golden and his eyes were bluer; far bluer than any sea on Arkanis could ever dream to be. What surprised Hux most of all was the man’s attire. It was flowing and airy. Almost from head to toe was he covered in diamonds and gold; even having some sort of gold shimmery powder dusted over his shoulders, the bridge of his nose, and his lovely collar bone.

“Well my diamond, I didn’t think I would run into an old friend of mine.” Armitage watched “Krennic”, as the blond had said, take his drink and then slip an arm around the smaller male’s waist. They looked…intimately familiar with one another. It made Armitage flush as he watched a bright white smile exude from the blonde’s mouth.

“Well you could have at least told me.” The blond then turned towards Brendol and Armitage. The younger of the two watched in confusion as Brendol lightly took the blonde’s golden dusted hand. He brought it up to his mouth and pressed a kiss upon his knuckles.

“I see you brought your stunning young partner here with you tonight. It is always a delight to see you.” Armitage was stunned. So his father knew who this person was as well? Was he really that far out of the loop in so many different ways? He wasn’t able to think about it for long. The blond turned to him and stuck out his hand. For a moment, he was not sure what to do. Was he supposed to kiss the young man’s knuckles like his father did? Or was he just supposed to shake his hand? Or was there a third, more important option Armitage did not know about. He was saved though, when the blond just smiled and gripped his hand, shaking it up and down. 

“My name is Luke Skywalker.” It was beautiful. It made his mouth dry. Luke was, he could not be real. And it seemed as though he belonged to someone as stunning as Orson Krennic. It was a match made in heaven.

“Armitage Hux.” He responded, not sure of what else to say. Neither Luke nor Orson seemed all that concerned with his strange behavior though. They just turned to his father and continued to talk. It was all too strange.It seemed as though Armitage wasn’t going to learn anything that night. Well, aside from the fact he could not take his eyes away from Luke Skywalker and Orson Krennic standing next to each other, there was nothing he was going to learn that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Krennic and Luke have easily become one of my favorites. 
> 
> The necklace-  
> http://www.wiglaf.org/~aaronm/jewelry/modern/Multi-level%20Diamond%20collar.jpg

“Ugh, that was tiring.” Luke mumbled as he walked through the front door in front of Krennic. His feet were burning, having danced with dozens of officers and even some of their wives and partners. It seemed as though when you were identified as the Director’s own partner, you had to socialize quite a bit. It was not like Luke had a problem with that, actually the opposite. It was just that he was not that much of a dancer. He even let the women lead, when they danced with him; which was contrary to what usually happened. 

The two made their way to the kitchen where Luke poured the two of them a glass of water. He handed one to Krennic who was leaning against the counter, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt before doing his cufflinks. He gave Luke a small nod as he took the water from his jewelry covered hand. Luke saw that Krennic’s eyes hovered over his hand before flicking up to his face with a smile. He watched Luke as he took a couple of sips of water.

“What are you looking at daddy?” Luke whispered “innocently. He took a sip of water before moving to the front of Krennic. His body fit perfectly in between the older male’s legs, those big gloved hands gripping the gold band around Luke’s waist as Luke threw his hands around Krennic’s shoulders.

“I’m just amazed about how brightly you shine for me.” Krennic mumbled, his eyes going hazy. From the booze or from the lust, Luke was not sure. Either way, Luke pushed up onto his sandaled toes; his lips pressing against Krennic’s. It was incredibly gentle for a few moments, the two of them not wanting to do much more. But then something clicked in the older male. His hands cupped Luke’s ass and lifted the boy up. In turn, Luke’s legs wrapped around Krennic’s waist. He spun around so he could place Luke atop the counter, but the blond did not pull away. “What is wrong my little diamond.” Krennic whispered against Luke’s full lips. Their blue eyes met, both hazy with a mix of alcohol and desire. Luke wrapped his arms tightly around Krennic’s neck and brought his mouth to the older man’s ear. With a hot breath, he whispered quietly to him.

“Take me to bed daddy. Hold me down and make love to me like I know you can.” And that was the end of that. Krennic lifted Luke back up and they were off to his bedroom.

~’~

That next day, while Luke was sleeping soundly in their bed, Krennic made his way to his office. Rather quickly, he pulled up Armitage Hux’s file and quickly grazed over it. Just like he had expected, the young man had top marks in everything, the top of his class. Brendol’s training program was brilliant; working exceptionally for his own son. Krennic took note of the young man’s measurements when he was first admitted into the academy. He had been half the weight and half the size then he was now. It was astounding. It was the most potential that Krennic had seen in quite some time. And it gave him an idea. 

He moved to his comm and pulled up Brendol’s name. There was a little while before the older man picked up.

“Orson, how are you doing?” Brendol was obviously going over files. His attention wasn’t completely on the screen; being the headmaster of the academy and all that. Krennic took a sip of caf from his mug.

“I was looking over your son’s file.” That gave Brendol pause. He turned to look at Krennic. He would have to, if Krennic had a son. He would have wanted to know why a commanding officer with Krennic’s rank was looking at his sons files. “It is nothing to worry about. I just wanted to say that I am quite amazed by how far he has come. I would like to have him come to my estate for dinner. His CO will probably let him have a day or two off to come to Spira if I put my name in there.” Krennic could see so many emotions flying across his old friends face. The one that it landed on was unadulterated excitement. The man looked as though he were nearly going to fly out of his chair. It just made Krennic crack a smile. “I am guessing that will be alright? Should I get a hold of him or will you tell him?” 

Once the two of them got the details hashed out, Brendol would get a hold of his son and a few other things, Krennic ended the comm call and sat back in his chair. His mind raced, which was rather unusual, until a tired little diamond walked into his office. “What are you doing up so early?” Luke yawned, coming over to sit in Krennic’s lap. He pressed lazy kisses against the side of Krennic’s face, the two of them sitting in the warm sunlight that slipped through the window. 

“It’s two in the afternoon.” Krennic laughed while gently taking Luke’s chin. In return, he pressed kisses against Luke’s tired little face. The blond sighed with a smile. 

“Well it feels like the morning,” There was a pause, Luke leaning in and catching Krennic’s mouth on one of the kisses. It was slow and warm, Luke’s hands combing through the older man’s greying hair. “You have gotten so good at tiring me out.”

~’~

“Armitage, it is so great to see you again.” The Director said as he walked down the front steps. The younger man was so stunned, still. His father had gotten a hold of him and said that Orson Krennic wanted to have dinner with him, WITH HIM. And not only that, but it was at his estate on Spira. It seemed as though it were too good to be true. But here he was, having Orson Krennic guide him through his stunning home to a beautiful dining room. It looked over the ocean that the house ran up to. A beautiful spread was already set upon the table, just waiting for the two to eat it. “Please sit.” The Director said as he walked over to one end. Armitage followed to the other side and then they were both facing each other. He had no idea what to do, only that he needed to start eating or it would offended the older man. So it was quiet for the first few moments, the two of them just enjoying the food. Then Krennic started in on conversation.

“So Armitage-“

“Hux.” Orson blinked in confusion. 

“I beg your pardon.” Armitage felt like an idiot. Did he really just do that? But he was already in deep now. He may as well take that final step off the cliff.

“You can just call me Hux.”

“Really?” The Director didn’t seem mad and Armitage felt like his soul just left his body. So he had not screwed up that bad. He actually seemed intrigued. “And why would that be?” Armitage felt light in his seat. Even his father had never seemed that interested in why he wanted to be called Hux. Well, he had been the one to name him Hux.

“I am not very fond of my name. It doesn’t have a very, “powerful” ring to it.” He laughed ending the sentence. Krennic paused, looking introspective while biting down on the piece of expertly cooked meat.

“Well, who would anyone else be to stop you? You are your own man after all. You are very hungry to grow and to become stronger. If using the name Hux instead of Armitage helps you get there, more to you.” Krennic said while drinking some of the red wine on the table. It was perfectly matched with the food. It made Armitage wonder who had cooked the food. “Now tell me about your plans. Your plans for the future, that is.”

This gave Armitage pause. His plans for the future. This was something he had never told anyone. Would he be able to tell Krennic? This was a chance to become close to someone of higher rank than he was. And Krennic was one of the highest ranks you could become. This was a close dinner and Krennic seemed very curious about him. Might as well spill the beans.

So that was what he did, explaining how he wanted to rise through the ranks. He wanted to bring a semblance of order; have power and show his father what he had become, yet still have enough pride to say he did it for himself. All the time while he was speaking, Krennic was nodding; allowing Armitage to go on and on. It was very encouraging to say the least. His father had never shown any sort of interest in Armitage’s success; only looking to make himself look good. When he was done, they had nearly finished the meal. 

“Well I can hope that you succ-“

“Hey Krennic, do you two need any more wine?” Luke asked at the door. Armitage flushed at the sight of him. He was wearing a similar outfit to the one the other day. This time, the baggy pants were see through; with a pair of grey tights underneath. The rest of the things he was wearing were far plainer. The only extravagant thing on his body was a collar like necklace of shining diamonds; some looking to be the best in the galaxy. 

He walked over with light steps first to Armitage, obviously knowing that it was proper etiquette to serve the guest first. That same shining bright smile was aimed directly at him, making him speechless in the process. “I hope you enjoyed the meal Armitage.”

“It’s Hux.” He heard Krennic said from the other side of the table. Luke jumped a little then turned back to the red head. 

“Oh sorry about that. Well I hoped you enjoyed the meal Hux.” There was no hesitation of politeness in his words. He seemed to be a ball of gold and sunshine as he walked away to Krennic.

“My little diamond cooked the meal.” Krennic said with pride in his voice. He watched the blond pour the wine before one of his arms wrapped around his waist. Armitage felt like he should not have been watching. The moment was incredibly intimate, as Luke sat in the older man’s lap. They were smiling so warmly at one another. There were a few soft kisses before Luke giggled and pushed himself up. 

“Well I did it for the two of you to enjoy. Now don’t ignore your guest Krennic.” Luke smiled at the older man. Armitage saw Krennic’s hand brush against Luke’s waist before the blond turned, gave him a small nod, then walked out of the room. 

I was burned into Armitage’s skull; how soft and gentle they were with each other. He really thought he should not have seen that. It had obviously been a private moment, but Krennic was not fazed by any of it. He just turned back to his food and finished his plate off. 

When the two of them were done, small talk intertwined with the rest of their meal, Krennic lead Armitage out to the awaiting speeder. “I had a lovely time speaking with you Hux. I cannot wait to see what the future has in store for you.” His hand shake was firm, something that Armitage took to heart. It had been an amazing evening, something he would never forget. It had given him quite a bit of hope to look towards the future.

“Thank you sir. Thank you again for sharing your time. And tell Luke the food was amazing.” There it was again, that warmth in Krennic’s eyes. The two of them were incredibly close with each other. There was a part of Armitage that was jealous, incredibly so. He was jealous of both Luke and Krennic, wanting to be in either of their places. But then there was also a far larger part of him that was delighted by what he saw. It was lovely, like paintings and images of gods and goddess of old. 

“He will be happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself.”

It was one of the best nights Armitage ever had. 


End file.
